Missing Bloom
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: When Apple Bloom goes missing in the Ever Free Forest, her two best friends have a hard time coping, especially since the filly may never be seen At first it seems there is no one to turn too, but a new pony at school might just have the strength to carry Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo out of their
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter of a three chaptered story, and I hope everyone likes it! It was a prize for TwiLanes, who came in first place in Round Six of my contest!

* * *

"There ya girls are," called Applejack, trotting over to where the two young ponies were playing. "I've been lookin' high and low for ya'll!"

Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo paused in their games, and the light orange pony dropped the ball she'd been holding.

"Oh, hey Applejack!" Scootaloo shuffled backwards as she spoke, until she was able to put a front hoof ontop of the ball and keep it from rolling away.

Sweetie Belle blinked at her with wide eyes. "Why did you need us? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"Aw, shucks no!" Applejack shook her head at the two fillies and laughed. "It's just that Apple Bloom took off this mornin' and I ain't seen her since. We were supposed to go to the river this evenin'. I thought you girls might know where she was?"

Without thinking, Sweetie Belle smiled and opened her mouth, not hesitating at all to answer the older mare's question. Before she could, Scootaloo cut her off.

"Sorry, AJ. We haven't seen Apple Bloom since yesterday," answered Scootaloo, and her voice was smooth and easy going, not rushed at all. She gave a little shrug before nudging the ball in her friends direction.

Sweetie Belle couldn't think of anything to do but nod, agree, and kick it back.

-x-x-x-

"Why did you lie to her like that?" hissed Sweetie Belle, the moment that she was sure Applejack was out of hearing range.

Scootaloo frowned, letting the ball roll past her and down the road. "Because, we told Apple Bloom that we wouldn't tell anyone where she went. That means Applejack, too!"

That was true, she supposed, but that was also hours ago. And, really, only Scootaloo had made that promise, ever eager to contribute to a new adventure.

"I know...I just, oh, I don't know!" Sweetie Belle gave a loud sigh, letting herself flop down onto the ground. "It doesn't feel right, Scootaloo."

The orange mare just rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to it, Sweetie Belle. Trust me."

-x-x-x-

Sweetie Belle trusted Scootaloo at first, but as the hours passed by she wondered if she should.

Noon came and went; and there was no sign of Apple Bloom.

Two passed by; and the tree house was devoid of the usual laughter.

By three, Sweetie Belle couldn't take it anymore and found her hooves taking her down the familiar path to Sweet Apple Acres.

Just a few moments before knocking on the door, she chickened out and changed her mind and turned tail and went to her home away from home.

-x-x-

Scootaloo was already at the treehouse when Sweetie Belle arrive, idly doodling something on a piece of paper. The young unicorn wasn't surprised. Scootaloo was always at the tree house - and for good reason, too. But that was a different story and neither here no there and Sweetie Belle gave a loud sigh as she dropped onto the floor beside her friend.

"Apple Bloom still isn't back yet," she muttered.

Scootaloo grunted but didn't look up from her picture.

"I think that Applejack is starting to get really worried, Scoot. Do you think we should tell her where Apple Bloom went?" asked Sweetie Belle, and she couldn't help but defer the decision to the other mare, hated making decisions on her own.

Again, Scootaloo never looked up from her drawing. "Not yet, or we'll just get in trouble. Wait 'till dinner, and if she's not back yet...I guess we'll have to tell them."

-x-

"Apple Bloom!"

The sound of someones voice woke up Sweetie Belle, loud and persistent in her ears.

"Apple Bloom! Are ya up there?"

Sweetie Belle yawned and went to stand up, only to be stopped by a heavy weight sprawled over her back. She gave an impatiant shake, yelping at her friend, "Ugh, Scoot! Come on! Wake up!"

In the time it took for Scootaloo to groggily climb off of Sweetie Belle and look around, the owner of the voice had scrambled up the ladder and an irate Applejack was peering around the room.

"Hey! You can't be up here," protested Scootaloo. "No big ponies allowed!"

"Oh, hush it," snapped Applejack, pawing the floor with one hoof. "Ya'll had us worried sick, I got every right to be up here!"

Sweetie Belle furrowed her brows, trying hard to fight back another yawn. "Why would we have worried you?"

"Why? Why? Maybe 'cause ya'll been out all night!" Applejack was clearly not in a good mood, and had Sweetie Belle ever seen her so unhappy before? So irritatable and quick to snap?

No, she didn't think she had. Knew she hadn't, actually, because this was Applejack and, if nothing else, Applejack was a foals pony.

"We weren't out all night," argued Scootaloo.

Applejack frowned, brushing past the young pegasus and peering behind the beat up tartan couch. "Unless my clock and your clocks are different, Scootaloo, ya have been. Now, I've had enough of this silly business! Where's Apple Bloom at?"

Scootaloo ran behind the couch, snorting at Applejack. She couldn't stand when other ponies where in her tree house, when ponies ran loose and uninvited, toppling and turning and looking at things they didn't need to see. "She's not here! We told you this morning that we didn't see her!"

The lie seemed to flow easily off of Scootaloo's tongue, but Sweetie Belle could feel the truth clawing at her throat, all but begging to be told. She bit her lip and tried not to meet Applejack's gaze.

"That was yesterday mornin', ya filly, and she ain't been home since the evening before," snapped Applejack and there was something more then anger in her voice.

She was upset.

Scootaloo was upset.

Sweetie Belle was upset - and she could not keep quiet any longer.

-x-x-

"She was so mad," whispered Sweetie Belle, burrowing her face further into the mound of pillows that made up their couch.

Rarity hummed, but didn't look up from her work. She had a deadline to meet, and Bright Lights mother would be most unhappy if her daughters dress wasn't finished in time.

"And now mom and dad are going to be really mad too!" The young mare could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought, because she was always trying to make them proud of her.

Proud of her, like they were proud of Rarity.

"They most certainly are," agreed Rarity, absently. She pinned a piece of iridescent green fabric to the base, not at all concerned with the matter, certain that Apple Bloom would show up at any moment.

But Sweetie Belle lacked her elder sisters confidence

only heard disdain in Rarity's voice

couldn't forget the stories she had heard about the Ever Free Forest

felt her stomach clench and her throat go tight and she looked up at the white mare with wide, wet eyes.

"Are you mad at me too?" The words were barely even whispered, and Sweetie Belle's heart felt like someone was squeezing it tight.

For the first time since her baby sister had come into the room, Rarity looked away from her work, frowning slightly.

Furrowed her brows.

Wished her parents were around more often.

And then sighed and took a seat next to the pony she had practically raised.

"Come now, darling, why ever would I be mad?" asked Rarity, and she had never been good at this comfort thing but always tried her best, really she did.

"Because I lied," whimpered Sweetie Belle, pressing closer to Rarity. "And now Apple Bloom's lost."

"Darling, telling the truth is a wonderful thing, but so is keeping a promise to your friend. And that's what you were doing, right?"Rarity paused, waiting for Sweetie Belle to give a slight nod before continuing. "That's just as important as not lying - and in the end, when you realized something was wrong, you let Applejack know what had happened. That's an amazing thing you did."

"And she got mad at me," whispered Sweetie Belle, unable to get that look she had been given out of her mind.

"Only because she was worried for her sister. As soon as Apple Bloom shows up again, she'll apologize," promised Rarity. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

No time at all quickly turned into hours into days into a week, and there was no sign of Apple Bloom. As the time passed there were less signs of Applejack. By the Monday after the younger mares disappearence, the entire town knew that something was wrong.

Sweetie Belle lay in her bed, with the bright violet sheet pulled high over her head. The ticking of her bedside clock was loud in her ears, and she knew that alarm would fo off for its second time any moment now.

She just didn't care.

For the first time in a very long time, she really didn't. Not at all. Not if she was late for school, not if Rarity got mad, not if she spent the entire day in bed - and actually that sounded like a good idea, just laying there and hiding from the world.

The alarm went off, loud and shrill. Sweetie Belle pulled the heavy sheet tighter around herself. The young mare didn't realize her elder sister had entered the room until the foot of the mattress dipped, and a hoof gently tugged the blanket away.

"Come on, Sweetie Belle. I know that this week has been rough on you, but it simply will not due to have you miss the first day back at school," chided Rarity.

Sweetie Belle couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she rolled over so she could stare at her white

white

very much white walls.

Rarity sighed, and found herself once more wishing that she didn't have to do this, be the parent and not the sister. If she were the sister, she could just let Sweetie Belle lay there, until the young unicorn deemed it was time to leave the bed.

But she wasn't and she never had been and she had no choice but to pull the blankets completely off of Sweetie Belle.

Ignoring her sisters squeel, Rarity stood up and tried to sound stern. "I expect to see you at breakfast in the next few minutes, young lady."

-x-x-x-

"Alright class, I have some very fun news today! We have a new student joining our ranks, a transfer from Maneover!" Cheerilee offered her class a smile and it was so very fake that even Sweetie Belle could see through it.

Everyones smile was fake though, so it wasn't out of place. Not there, in a classroom that was usually so loud and suddenly lacking a mare that held a very important place.

The town seemed empty without Apple Bloom and the school was no exception.

Despite the fact that she didn't really get a response from her students, Cheerilee clapped her hooves together and acted as though she had. "I know, it's just splendid! Her name is Dreamheart, and I expect you all to give her a very warm welcome!"

The door to the classroom opened and a small filly walked into the room, offering the other students a shy smile. She was a pretty thing, with a dark violet coat and a long blue mane, held off to one side in a braid that Sweetie Belle knew her sister would love but never be able to replicate.

"Hi," said Dreamheart hopefully.

Not a single soul answered back.

-x-x-x-

As far as Sweetie Belle was concerned, there was no point in trying to find her cutie mark with Apple Bloom gone. Most of the better ideas had come from the farm filly - and more than that, what if she actually found it?

What if while her best friend was gone and lost and missing, she found her cutie mark?

What would she do then?

Sweetie Belle didn't know and didn't like thinking about it, so she spent her recess sitting under a tree, watching as Scootaloo threw herself into a fierce game of marbles.

"Even it that worked, it'd be a stupid cutie mark," grumbled Sweetie Belle, because she didn't understand how the young pegasus could still be looking for her purpose.

Scootaloo grumbled something but didn't look up, complete focused on the game. Eyes never straying, even when familiar cruel laughter flitted over the playground.

Sweetie Belle didn't have to look up to know what was going on. To know that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were at it again, bothering and picking at some unlucky pony.

And, really, Sweetie Belle knew better then to look up. She did though, gaze landing on the small form of Dreamheart, who was stuck between the two bullies and frowning

scowling

but not uncomfortable looking. Not afriad, not even in the slightest.

For a very brief moment, she reminded Sweetie Belle of Apple Bloom.

-x-x-x-

Dreamheart had a very odd voice.

It wasn't her voice, really, but the way she spoke. A strange, musical lilt made its way into all of her words, which were soft but sure and strong.

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but watch the young mare from across the classroom, as Dreamheart dilligently took notes and raised her hoof and answered questions. She couldn't help but compare everything that Dreamheart did to something that Apple Bloom had once done.

They both had an accent.

They were both brought into class in the middle of the year.

They were both unafriad of Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

They were both missing their cutie marks.

They both made Sweetie Belle want to talk, and it was that reason that she never did.

-x-x-x-

"Hi," came the soft voice of Dreamheart.

Sweetie Belle looked up. Hoped the filly that so reminded her of Apple Bloom was talking to someone else, and then gave a forced smile. "Hi."

"You're Sweetie Belle, right?" asked Dreamheart, moving to take a seat beneath the oak tree as well.

Sweetie Belle resisted the urge to get up and nodded instead. "Uhuh."

"I'm sorry about your friend. Miss Cheerilee told me that she's missing right now," said Dreamheart offering a small, sad smile.

"She's going to come back," insisted Sweetie Belle. Without thinking, the white unicorn jumped to her hooves and took a hurried step backwards.

For a moment, Dreamheart looked confused. Then her smile grew bigger and she nodded. "Of course she is! Just because she's missing, doesn't mean that she's gone!"

"You...you agree with me?" Sweetie Belle blinked, because no one aelse had agreed with her. Just Scootaloo, who she saw less and less of each day.

Dreamheart nodded and stood up and smiled. "Yep! Ponies go missing all the time, but they don't stay gone. Sometimes, they just need a little help coming home."

-x-x-x-

It was crudely drawn, and poorly colored at best. The uneven lines barely resembled a pony, and the colors were just a little off. Too dark, too light, too much, something about them was just wrong.

Applejack blinked, trying to make sense of the stack of fliers that she was being handed. "What are these now?"

"They're missing posters," declared Sweetie Belle proudly.

Behind her, Dreamheart offered a shy smile and nodded. "We used to put them up in Manehatten whenever somepony went missing. I don't know your sister...but she sounds really nice and I thought that maybe these could help?"

And for a long moment, Applejack just stared at them. She didn't seem mad or upset or thankful. She just looked a little lost. Like maybe she was past the point of hoping anything could help, just like Scootaloo.

"That was really nice of ya girls, but some posters ain't gonna help this time," said Applejack, handing the stack of fliers back to Sweetie Belle. "The only thing that's gonna do Apple Bloom any good is a miracle."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright everyone, time for the final chapter of Missing Bloom! I hope that everyone here enjoys it, and want everyone to know that it was fun to write...and would be even more fun if maybe I could get a little art to go with it?

Just a thought, not anything that needs to happen. c:

I may eventually make a companion piece to this, covering the adventures of Apple Bloom, Amaranth, and Ambrosia, if people would be interested?

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Sweetie Belle, peering nervously at the dark forest that stretched out before her. Everything about it seemed scary, from the reaching branches to the dense undergrowth, and she couldn't help but think of all the stories she had heard.

There were strange and nasty creatures living in Everfree, according to Fluttershy.

There were dangerous storms and unpredictable weather, according to Rainbow Dash.

There were plants that could curse and plants that could kill, according to Zacora.

There were far too many dangers to count, according to her elder sister, and each and every one of them made a fantastic bed time tale.

So, yes, Sweetie Belle had heard all of the stories revolving around the forest. Had been told and promised in turn to never go into those dark woods.

Except there she was, in the middle of the night, waiting to step inside.

"I know it will work," said Dreamheart, giving a small nod. "Applejack said that your friend needed a miracle, but I think she just needs somepony to go looking for her."

"And you've been in here before?" questioned Sweetie Belle, anxiously.

Dreamheart just gave that soft smile of hers and walked inside.

-x-x-x-

There was something strange about Everfree Forest.

Not just in how dark it was, which was very, or how many plants grew there, which was a lot, but in the air itself. Something that was thick and heavy and stifling, cold and hot, wet and dry, mixed together until each breath seemed different.

"I don't like it here," whispered Sweetie Belle, picking her hooves up higher to avoid getting caught up on a vine.

Dreamheart flattened her ears against her head and plowed ahead, paying no mind to the fact that twigs snagged at her mane and burrs caught in her fur. "It's okay, Sweetie Belle. I know it's dark here, but it'll get better soon."

Like she knew where they were

when the trees would end

how much further until they found the exact spot that Apple Bloom was. Confident and sure and so much like the missing mare that it hurt, that there was no way that Sweetie Belle could say no.

So the young unicorn lowered her head and trudged onward.

-x-x-x-

Minutes turned to hours turned to seconds, until Sweetie Belle had completely lost track of everything. If it weren't for the violet mare walking in front of her, then she would have just sat down long ago and hoped to be found.

And maybe that was how Apple Bloom had felt for all these days?

Maybe she had just sat down and waited

waited

waited

wondered why nopony had come for her yet?

It was only a few more steps before that thought kept Sweetie Belle moving, and not the sight of Dreamheart.

-x-x-x-

"Ouch!" Sweetie Belle couldn't help but yelp, as the vine drew tight around her fetlock and thorns dug into her pelt.

Dreamheart froze, ears flicking. A low growl sounded on the wind, and then a howl twisted around the branches that surrounded them.

The next time that Sweetie Belle tripped, she didn't make a sound.

-x-x-x-

"Are you still glad that you came in here?" asked Dreamheart suddenly, her soft voice barely making a dent in the heavy silence.

Sweetie Belle froze in midstep, narrowing her eyes to try and find her newfound friend in the darkness. Dreamheart had almost been swallowed by the shadows, her dark from hidden in the never-ending night, but the young mare thought she could see a pair of eyes looking at her.

She hoped they belonged to Dreamheart. Then she hoped that when she spoke, her words would be quiet enough to not wake the creatures of the forest. Or the forest itself, for that matter, because each plant and tree and flower and thorn seemed to be alive in some way or the other.

"I really want to find Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle softly.

The eyes blinked at her. The words grew more insistent. "Are you still glad you came in here?"

And, at first, Sweetie Belle wanted to say 'no'. She was dirty and tired and scared. Each step made her legs ache and, if she could, then she would just lay down on a bundle of moss and go to sleep forever.

Then, she remembered Apple Bloom and that her friend had been out here much longer then she. That, were she not to start this trip into the Everfree Forest, there would never be any hope of seeing Apple Bloom again.

So she nodded, and gave the only answer that she could. "Yes."

-x-x-x-

Sweetie Belle's eyelids felt very heavy, and each step was an effort. Her head nodded as she walked, muzzle close to the ground and forelock hanging matted in her eyes. There was a piece of moss stuck in her mane, and every time that she took a step, it brushed against her, giving off the impression that something was crawling on her.

"Do you think we could stop for a little bit?" asked Sweetie Belle, after a few more stumbled steps.

A moment passed. Then another. There was no answer and something behind Sweetie Belle hissed, low and soft, and her head snapped up.

"Dreamheart?" she whispered, nervously.

Again, the only answer was the sound of the forest around her. Sweetie Belle froze, suddenly very aware of every noise.

The chirp of a cricket.

The howl of a timberwolf.

The growl of something large and angry.

"Dreamheart?" whimpered Sweetie Belle.

Something walking on dried leaves.

Heavy breathing.

A voice, scared and tired - "Amaranth? Ambrosia? Where did you go?"

"Apple Bloom?" breathed Sweetie Belle, and then louder, uncaring if it attracted unwelcome creatures. "Apple Bloom!"

There was no silence, no hesitation, and suddenly those steps were louder and running towards her. It was only a moment before branches parted and a pale orange body forced their way through, marred with mud and muck and grime, but alive and intact and so very much there.

"Sweetie Belle!" cried the young earth pony, flinging herself at her friend. "What are yah doin' here?"

But Sweetie Belle was too busy pulling Apple Bloom into a hug to answer.

Too busy convincing herself that it was real and not just another dream.

Too busy trying not to cry and failing, as tears streamed down her face and she sobbed against orange fur and tears fell onto her own shoulder, because Apple Bloom had just been so

very

scared.

-x-x-x-

"There were too mares out here, I swear! They were keeping me safe and they gave me food!" said Apple Bloom, and her words were fast and frightened, just like Sweetie Belle's steps.

The young unicorn just nods, and she completely and utterly believes Apple Bloom. "Her name was Dreamheart and she led me out here!"

"They kept asking me if I trusted you-"

"and she wanted to know if I was glad to come out here-"

"-then they said that things went missing all the time-"

"-and Dreamheart said that things were found all the time-"

"and they vanished!" the two finished together, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you think they knew each other?" asked Sweetie Belle, softly.

Apple Bloom didn't answer for a long moment. When she did, her words were heavy and solemn. "Do you think they were real?"

Sweetie Belle found that she couldn't answer.

-x-x-x-

It hadn't been long after they met each other when Sweetie Belle took a turn, ducking her head and forcing her way through the thorned branches. It didn't phase her when they grabbed at her, tugging at her mane.

What did phase her was when Zacora's hut loomed before her in the distance and the sudden warmth on her flank as a small, aged map appeared there.

And it wasn't what she thought it would be, gaining her cutie mark.

And it wasn't what she thought it would be, befriending Dreamheart.

And it wasn't what she thought it would be, finding Apple Bloom, but each and every part of it was worth it.


End file.
